I'll Wait Until You Ready
by shiramiu
Summary: Gray dan Claire, sebuah event, makan malam dan perasaan yang tak tertahankan. Oneshot. RnR please? Rate T semi M. Don't like DON'T READ. Warning, kalau belum siap gak usah baca :P


Konnichiwa, minna-san... Shiramiu kembali dengan fic hancur nan gak jelasnya...

Fic saya memang tidak puitis, kurang menarik dan terasa 'hambar'.

Terus terang dengan munculnya author-author baru nan berbakat di FFn, saya jadi down dan makin mempertanyakan skill menulis yang hingga kini macet segitu-gitu saja. *mojok di sudut ruangan*

Saya memang bukan author yang ahli seperti para senior di fandom HMI... Jadi mohon ijin untuk mengotori fandom HMI dengan junkfic saya yang satu ini...

Yoroshiku... Onegaishimasu...

**I'll Wait Until You Ready**

**Pair : Gray x Claire**

**Rate: ****- atau mungkin sebaiknya rate M ya? Minnasan, hati-hati bacanya ya... :)**

**Harvest Moon is not mine, but the fic is...**

**XxUntil then...xX**

Mentari sore bersinar kemerahan, angin dingin perlahan mulai berhembus. Gemerisik suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin, saling bergesekan, bagai musik yang lembut dan menenteramkan hati.

Gray dan Claire, sepasang kekasih yang kini genap setahun menjalani hubungan mereka, berjalan perlahan dari arah Mother's Hill menuju ke sebuah peternakan berjudul 'Miracle Farm', peternakan milik Claire.

Gray, pemuda berambut oranye yang tak pernah lepas dari topi favoritnya dengan tulisan 'UMA', adalah murid dari seorang pandai besi ternama di Mineral Town; Saibara. Sedangkan Claire, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru bagai batu safir itu adalah seorang petani yang kini telah dua tahun tinggal di Mineral Town.

Mereka berdua bertemu secara tak sengaja; bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka adalah sebuah kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan.

Namun hal itu, ternyata tak menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya untuk saling jatuh cinta. Gray yang pemarah dan kasar itu, kini telah menjadi kekasih dari Claire yang periang dan lembut. Bertolak belakang, memang. Namun itulah seni dari sebuah percintaan; kata Gray sendiri pada tiap orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Claire.

"Karena itu kami saling melengkapi."

**...XxIWillAlwaysBeWithYouxX...**

"Gray, terima kasih ya hari ini sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk jalan-jalan bersamaku," kata Claire, begitu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Hari ini mereka pergi ke Mother's hill, berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan berdua, sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai apa saja yang telah terjadi setahun ini. Dan hari kini telah gelap, acara hari ini pun akan berakhir; begitu pikir Gray.

Gray hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Bukannya memang sudah seharusnya, apalagi ini hari istimewa..." kata Gray lembut. Claire tersenyum mendengarnya. _**Akhirnya, hari ini akan selesai...**_ batin Claire dalam hati. _**Tapi... tak bisakah aku bersamanya lebih lama lagi...?**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di kepala gadis itu.

"Ah, Gray!" katanya tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Gray. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya bingung. Claire tersenyum makin lebar. "Hari ini makan malam di rumahku saja, ya! Aku yang akan memasak untukmu!" kata Claire ceria.

"Tapi, aku malah merepotkanmu nanti-"

"Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa! Ayo, masuk!" kata Claire bersemangat, sambil menarik pemuda itu masuk ke rumahnya. Gray tak bisa menolaknya. Pemuda itu kini pasrah saja, ikut masuk ke rumah kekasihnya.

"Gray, santai saja dulu ya! Duduk di sofa, sambil menonton televisi atau video... Aku akan membuat jagung bakar kesukaanmu sekarang!" kata gadis itu dengan senyuman lebar, kemudian terburu-buru ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak, sebelum pemuda itu dapat berkata apapun.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu takut. Ya, takut. _**Aku tak yakin aku dapat menahan perasaanku ini kali ini... Claire, kumohon, biarkan aku pulang...**_

Dan tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghindar dari keadaan ini, Gray akhirnya terdiam menatap kosong televisi yang menyala, sambil memikirkan hal lain yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang sedang ditayangkan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdebar kencang...

**...XxICantStopTheHeartbeatxX**...

"Gochisosama deshita~!*" kata Claire, sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Makan malam telah selesai.

Gray akui, makan malam kali ini terasa begitu istimewa. Mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihmu, memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, dan menyantapnya berdua saja bersama-sama tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu mereka.

Situasi yang sangat romantis... Sekaligus berbahaya, pikir Gray. Dari tadi pemuda itu hanya sedikit berbicara, dan hal itu disadari oleh kekasihnya, Claire.

"Gray... Ada apa...?" tanya Claire pelan, setelah selesai membereskan alat-alat makan. Gray yang hanya duduk di sofa, terdiam sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Tapi akhirnya...

"...Tidak ada apa-apa, Claire, tenang saja..." katanya dengan senyum tipis. Claire merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. Ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang salah. Claire pun akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya Gray sama sekali terdiam seperti ini.

"Gray... Kumohon, katakan padaku, ada apa...?" kata gadis itu lirih, sambil mengelus pipi pemuda di sebelahnya. Namun pemuda itu langsung memegang tangan kecil kekasihnya, dan menjauhkannya dari dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa." Kata pemuda itu ketus. Hati Claire seperti tertusuk dengan sikap kekasihnya barusan.

_**Padahal hari ini hari istimewa untuk kami... Tapi kenapa... Kenapa sikapnya jadi begini...?**_

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Gray yang menyadari hal itu langsung merasa bersalah.

"Claire, maafkan aku... bukan maksudku berbuat kasar padamu... Maafkan aku, Claire," kata pemuda itu sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa sikapmu harus seperti itu, Gray...? Di hari ini... Apalagi di hari ini..." kata Claire sengau karena tangisannya.

"Claire, maafkan aku... Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku..." kata Gray pelan, sambil menghapuskan airmata Claire.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, bahkan kau mau membuatkan makanan kesukaanku di hari ini! Sungguh, hari ini begitu istimewa untukku, Claire..." kata Gray menjelaskan, sambil menatap gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu lekat-lekat.

"Lalu kenapa, Gray... Sikapmu tak menunjukkan bahwa kau bahagia hari ini...? Begitu kuajak masuk ke rumah ini... Sikapmu jauh berbeda dari biasanya..." Claire mulai terisak lagi.

"Claire, dengarkan aku," kata Gray dengan nada serius, sambil menghapuskan air mata yang turun lagi di pipi kekasihnya. "Terus terang, aku menahan diriku hari ini."

Claire berhenti terisak. _**Maksudnya?**_ Batin Claire. Gray menghela nafasnya.

"... Aku tak ingin menyakitimu..." kata Gray lagi, kini melepaskan topinya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Percayalah, Claire... Aku hanya menahan diriku untuk tidak berbuat hal yang akan menyakiti perasaanmu nanti..." lanjut pemuda itu dengan suara lirih.

Claire yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa maksudnya, kini mengusap kedua matanya, menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang.

"Gray..." katanya lembut. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini... Tapi, percayalah, Gray. Aku mempercayaimu, dan aku yakin kau tak akan menyakitiku..."

Gray menoleh ke arah Claire, menatapnya sambil terdiam. Claire tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata Claire pelan.

Gray kini tak dapat berpikir jernih. Hanya ada Claire di pikirannya, Claire, Claire dan Claire. Dan pemuda itu pun mencium gadis itu.

Perlahan, ciuman itu berubah dari ciuman yang lembut menjadi ciuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Panas, agresif dan... Membuat jantung Claire berdetak makin kencang.

Eh? Ini...

Kemudian ciuman itu pun dilepaskan, dan Gray kini memeluk tubuh kecil Claire, wajahnya menunduk hingga menyentuh leher kecil gadis itu, dan pemuda itu mengecupnya, sebentar namun berulang kali.

"A-apa akan kau lakukan, Gray-kun...?" Claire mulai cemas dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Sedangkan Gray, hanya memeluknya makin erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan Claire.

Perlahan, Gray mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu dan berbisik pelan, "Claire... Kau percaya padaku, kan...?"

Claire bergidik. Nafas hangat yang menerpa telinganya membuat gadis itu makin berdebar. Wajahnya pun mulai terasa panas. Gray mulai melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Claire yang gugup, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili apa yang dirasakannya - untuk merepresentasikan deru cepat di dadanya itu. Claire balas memandang pemuda berambut oranye dalam-dalam.

"... Aku... Aku hanya tidak yakin apakah kita b-" namun kata-katanya terhenti. Karena pemuda itu, kini telah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

"...!" Claire terkejut. Jantungnya makin berpacu. Kehangatan mulai menjalar dari pipi hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan perlahan, gadis itu akhirnya luluh, ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Sesaat kemudian, ciuman itu terhenti. Gray kembali menatap Claire. Di sorot matanya tersirat sebuah rasa yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Ia menginginkan Claire; **seutuhnya.**

"Claire..." kata pemuda itu lirih. Claire menatapnya dengan penuh antisipasi. Wajah gadis itu merona merah. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Claire tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan ia tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam hening, Claire menghilangkan keraguannya. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada kekasihnya...

"Gray..." tangan kecil Claire membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu. Claire tersenyum, menenangkan hatinya sendiri, dan senyuman itu juga yang membuat pemuda itu luluh.

Perlahan, Claire memeluk pemuda yang ia cintai itu, dan berbisik pelan, "...Aku memang milikmu, Gray..."

Dan pemuda itu pun menciumnya lagi, hingga tubuh mereka berdua pun rebah di sofa kecil itu...

Gadis itu kini hanya pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya; karena ia percaya. Gray tidak akan menyakitinya...

Namun kenyataan tak dapat dihindari. Tubuh Claire begitu tegang, hingga gadis itu gemetar.

Di tengah ciumannya, bahkan Gray pun dapat merasakan hal itu. _**Claire belum siap.**_

Akhirnya Gray menarik dirinya dari segala perasaan yang tadi sempat tak tertahankan, kemudian menghela napas dan kembali pada _state_ semula. Claire yang tadinya tegang, kini mulai rileks kembali; tapi kembali dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Gray...?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Wajahnya merona merah, panas yang tadi ia rasakan masih terasa di pipinya. Gray hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, Claire... Lain kali saja ya?" kata Gray lagi, menepuk kepala Claire dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku tahu kau belum siap," lanjut pemuda itu, membuat Claire kembali tersipu malu.

"Maafkan aku... Aku pikir aku sudah siap dengan apapun, tapi ternyata..." Claire menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _**Gray pasti sudah tidak mau lagi bersamaku setelah kejadian ini...**_ batin Claire, hingga rasanya gadis itu ingin menangis.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tampak begitu _down_, Gray menarik kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Pemuda itu menatap kedua mata gadis yang kini tergenang air mata, lalu menghapus bulir air mata yang hampir tumpah ke pipinya.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Claire," kata Gray lembut. "Aku akan terus bersamamu... Aku akan menunggu hingga nanti tiba saatnya kau siap... Bahkan sesudahnya pun aku tetap ingin bersamamu."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di mata Gray. Penuh keseriusan, deteminasi dan keyakinan. Yakin bahwa ialah satu-satunya yang pantas mendampingi gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Meskipun itu berarti Gray harus menunggu lebih lama, ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. _**Bisa terus bersama Claire, itu sudah cukup,**_ batin Gray.

Mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu, dan merasakan keyakinan yang begitu kuat dari pemuda yang amat dicintainya... Claire tersenyum bahagia.

Dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur... Bersyukur karena telah diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih, dan bersyukur karena ia telah mendapatkan seseorang yang mau mengerti keadaannya.

_**Terima kasih, Goddess... Aku telah menemukan orang yang tepat.**_

***END***

...

Speechless...

Mohon maaf, kesalahan bukan pada mata anda... Fic ini memang aneh, tak jelas, bahkan memalukan... Apa kontennya terlalu dewasa? X.x

Sekian author note dari saya, jika berkenan, mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review... :)

I will really appriciate any kind of review. Doumo arigatou!

**Note : **

***Gochisosama deshita = ucapan terima kasih atas makanan yang telah disantap; tradisi orang Jepang.**


End file.
